Loving you hero
by Asura94
Summary: While traveling through the woods, Ash rescuse a Gardevoir named Selena from Hunter J's men. Soon both realizes they have feeling for each other. But will one of them accept the others feeling. Ash/Gardevoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Pokemon telepathicly speaking.**

_**Pokemon thought speaking.**_

It began like any other day, the sun is shinning, the flowers are blooming, and the birds are singing. We find ourselves looking at a young boy at the mere age of 10, whereing a dark blue vest, a black shirt underneath. Green fingerless gloves on each hand, black and white sneakers on his feet, and a green backpack as well as a black and red hat with a pokeball mark on it. The young boy had birth marks on his face that look like a 'z', he had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. This boy is known as 'Ash Ketchum' future Pokemon Master. Along with Ash is his dearest friend, 'Pikachu' he and Ash have been buddys for as long as they can remember.

Now Ash and Pikachu are traveling through a forest to get to Veilstone City, where Ash's friends Dawn and Brock said they would meet him there. Ash yawned while streching his arms, he was getting tired of walking, and Pikachu as well. They have been walking for hours untile sunset, and they're feet are starting to tire. " Say Pikachu, why don't we stop for the night cause I'm bushed." Ash said as he stoped walking. " Pika chu pika pi chu." Pikachu agreed with Ash knowing that it was getting dark out. Soon Ash had set up a camp for both him and Pikachu. Then Ash and Pikachu were sitting near the fire that Ash builed, and started eating some food they bought from the last city they visited. " This is good stuff, wouldn't you say Pikachu?" Ash said while taking a bite out of his sandwich. Pikachu turned to him, and nodded at him while savorung the tast of the apple he was eating.

While they continued to eat, they suddenly heard a noise coming from the woods. "GAAARRR!". Ash and Pikachu stoped eating and looked around to find out where that noise was coming from. " Hey pikachu, did you just hear that?" Ash asked his little mouse friend. "Pika" He nodded at Ash letting him know that he heard it to. The both of them waited for the sound to come out, then it happend again. "DEEVOIRRR!". No doubt about, someones getting attacked out there. " Sounds like someone in trouble, come Pikachu we"ve got to go help them!" "PIKAHU!" . Ash and Pikachu then booted themselves into the woods to find out whats going on. Ash and Pikachu were running through the bushes trying to find the person who is getting attacked. Then they both heard the sound again, only this time it sounded closer. "GARDEVOIR!". " That sounds like a Gardevoir, and it sounds like we're getting closer. Hurry Pikachu!" Ash bolted to his left, with Pikachu tailing him. Soon they finally found the sorce of the cries for help, and stooded there in horror. They saw an injured Gardevoir being attacked by two golbats. Ashs hunch was righ, it was a Gardevoir who was grying for help. But to his surprise he find out that the two golbats who are attacking the Gardevoir, belong to two pokemon hunter. And whats wrose is that they work for the notorious Hunter J. Ash saw this event going on and clenched his hand into fists.

How could J do this to a innocent and helpless Pokemon. Ash didn't know it, but something inside of him was boiling inside him like magma. The fire inside Ash began to ignite, and exploded inside him. Ash then bared his teeth in complete anger, and rage. Ash couldn't take this scene any longer. He gathered his breath and shouted at the grunts. " HEY! YOU TWO RETARDS!" The two grunts then stoped they're assult and turned to him. " Hey! its that kid whos always geting in our way!" The first grunt said to his partner. " Yeah, what are you doing here kid. Can't you see that we're busy here, now get lost!" The second grunt said. Ash then slowly walked towards them, with pure hatred in his eyes. "Not until you two suck-heads, leave the Gardevoir alone! or else" He said in a tone that was not normal. The two grunts stared at him in shock, as did the Gardevoir since her kind can sense emotions from everything around them. She saw her savior walking towards her attackers trying to save her, she knew that he wanted to help her. But he is lettng his anger consiming him. She can only hope, that his anger dosen't go to far.

The two grunt looked at him, and thought he was stupid by taking both of them on. " If I were you boy, I'd watch that mouth of yours." " Oh, yeah? then what are you going do about it? You stupid duouchbag!" He said in a mocking yet serious tone. This set both of the grunts off, in a fit of anger. "Oh! so you want be a smarth mouth uh? Well be don't say we didn't warn ya. Golbat aircutter now!" The two grunts ordered they're Golbats to attack, by firing white blade from they're wings at Ash. Ash saw this coming and jumped out of the aircutters way, Ash got back up and looked at pikachu and said. "Pikachu! volt tackle now!". Ash said with hate in his voice. Pikachu nodded at him, and started running at the two Golbats while creating a powerful yellow energy shpere. Pikachu then rammed himself into the Golbats, wich send them back to they're trainers. The two grunts looked at Ash, and saw him running straight for them. Ash brought left fist up, and punched the first grunt right in the face. The other grunt was caught off guard, when Ash uppercut him. With both of them on the ground holding they're faces in pain, Ash came up to one of them and grabbed him by the collar, and brought him to his face and said. "Listen douchbag!, you and your friend their are quiting as of now got it!". The grunt had a look of fear on his face, knowing that Ash just might kill both of them.

Then after a few second the grunt looked to him and said. " Ye- yes sir." He replied. "And your gonna give your boss Hunter J a message for me. Tell her, if i catch her capturing innocent pokemon again, or so much as spit in their direction, i'm going to pa her a little vist. And believe me, it won't be as pleasent as the vist i payed you guys. Understand!" Ash asked the two scared men

The both of them nodded at him, and left to give J his message. Ash then calmed down from his rage fit, and turned to the badly hurt Gardevoir, who slight flinched at him. She thought that he was going to hurt her as well. Ash knew she was abit scared of him, thinking that he might attack her.

Soon he slowly walked towards her while trying not to scare her ferther. The Gardevoir saw him coming, and tried to get away. But it was no use, she way to injured for her to go anywhere. Ash soon got close to her, and placed his hand in front of her. She saw this and had a look of confusion on her face. "Hey now, don't be afraid i'm no't gonna hurt you. Here take my hand i'll help you up." Ash said while giving her a comforting smile. The Gardevoir looked up, and saw a look of passion and caring on his face. She knew he didn't had the look of anger on his face anymore, so she knew that he would never hurt her. She slowly hesitanly stretched her hand out, and took his hand in a caring grasp. Then Ash slowly began to stand up, while helping the Gardevoir up. Gardevoir managed to stand on both her legs, while trying to balance herself. "There now, me and Pikachu got camp site over there. You think you can walk with us?". Gardevoir knew that Ash was offering sanctuary, a safe place to be for the time being. Soon she nodded at him, wich put a smile on his face.

"Ok, then camps this way now". Ash said while pointing behind him. Ash saw her trying to walk but had a hard time because of her injuries, she was doing fine but suddenly lost her balance. Ash saw this and quickly grabbed her, thus holding her in a bridal style. She looked up at him in confusion wondering why did he catch her like that. "Maybe I should carry you to our camp instead uh?". Ash said while holding her. Ash soon began to walk back to campsite with Gardevoir in his arms. She felt strange in some way, thoughts swarmed around in her head. Questions in her wondering why would he help her? A stranger coming by and rescuing her from those hunters. Gardevoir soon felt relaxed in his arms, a small blush appeared on her face she felt safe next to him. Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest listing to sound of his heartbeat. This caught Ash's attention when he saw her burying her face into his chest, and felt her arms tightening around him. He knew why she did that, maybe she just needed comfort, or so he thought.

They soon arrived at the campsite, and Ash put Gardevoir down next to his very slowly so not to hurt her."There, now I'm going to treat those cuts on you, with some first aid kit ok?" He said to her. Gardevoir knew that he was trying to help her, in anyway he can. So she nodded at him to let him know that she understood. Soon Ash started to dug around his backpack for his first aid.

It took a minute but he found it, he came up next to her and said"Ok, now I need to hold still ok. This might sting a bit but it'll help get better." He then sprayed the medicine on her wound, wich made drew a sharp breath because of the burning stinging medicine. But she knew he would never hurt her in anyway, he was to kind and gentle to hurt her. But when she saw the anger in his eyes that worried her for a moment, but it faded away when he saved her, and brought back to his camp she knew he was a good and king person.

"There now!, all done your lucky these cuts and bruises aren't that bad, but you might need to rest for a while now ok?" Ash said to her. She nodded at him, knowing that she need rest and relaxation."Good now I hope your hungry, cause I've got some foood for us here." He offered her an apple, and some grapes in a bowl for her, she took the fruit and began eating them. Gardevoir saw Ash and Pikachu eating they're own food, while they were eating Gardevoir was thinking a way of thanking the boy for saving her life, but how? **_"This human is strange, hes not like the other humans I've seen why would he help me. I guess when he saw those two hunters he must've been worried that they might kill me, but when I felt his anger it kinda scared me but what I do know is that this boy isn't like them at all. I think I'm in love with him some how."_**She felt a warm feeling in her chest that the feeling what felt, was love. Love for the human child but how will she express her feelings for him, will he even except her knowing that hes human, and shes not.

Soon Ash and Pikachu were done eating as well as Gardevoir, they finished they're food and Ash started to stretch."(Yawn) Man I'm beat, he you guys what do we turn in for the night. We got a long day ahead us to get to Brock and Dawn ok." Ash said to them. Both Pikachu and Gardevoir nodded at him also feeling tired as well. Soon Ash cleaned up the food mess, and started to pull out his sleeping bag inside his tent. Pikachu came up to him and snuggled next to him. " Well goodnight you guys, see you in the morning." With that said and done he fell asleep with pikachu following him as well. Ash and Pikachu were sleeping except for Gardevoir, she was wondering how is she going to thank him, and tell him about her feelings for him.**"_ How am I going to tell how I feel, well he even take me as his mate, his lover?"_**Gardevoir was so in deep thought, that she didn't know someone esle was awake. She heard what was behind her and turned around only to see Ash who was awake. "Hey Gardevoir, why are you still up this late at night anyway?" He asked her in a sleepy tone. She gave no reply to him but only stared at him for a brief moment, and removed her gaze from him and back to the moon. Ash saw the look in her eyes and knew was wrong with, he slowly came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked." Hey Gardevoir you alright? is something wrong?" He was worried for her, and she felt his concern wich made her blushed she felt something inside him. She felt the same feeling she had before, she felt his love for her. "Hey Gardevoir if something is wrong with you, you can tell me I'm right her for you and I won't let anything hurt you, so come on tell me whats wrong?" He said with loving and caring eyes. When she the look in his eye she knew that he would protect her, keep her safe always. Then Gardevoir couldn't stand anymore she immediatley grabbed his head, and rammed her lips into his.

Ash just stood there in shock he had been kissed by Gardevoir, the pokemon he just recently saved. Sure he's been kissed before, but never on the lips. Questions were swarming around his head, why would Gardevoir kiss him was this someway of thanking him or something. What seemed like an hour Gardevoir soon ended the kiss she gave, and saw the confusion on his face she knew why he's confused by her actions.

"H-hey G-gardevoir why did you kissed me? I mean what made you want to.." Gardevoir just put her finger on his lips to silence him. She then put her head on his head and telepathically spoke.** " I only wanted to thank you, for saving my life young one"**.To Ash's suprise he found out that she talk through teepathy, like the other pokemon he came acrossed. "Y-you can talk?" **"Yes, yes I can talk Ash." **She said. Ash was surpised that she knew his name." How do you know my name anyway Gardevoir?" Ash asked her. She gave a slight chuckle at his innocence. **" I found out who you were when you came to rescue me Ash, and my name is Selena."** Gardevoir now known as Selena told him. " Selena huh? thats a nice name, but theirs one thing I want to know Selena. Why did you kiss me when we only knew each other a few hours ago, why?" He asked her. Selena knew he would ask her that, so she decided to finally tell him.**"Ash the reason why I did that was because, I wanted to thank you for saving, but their is another reason. When I saw going againts those hunters, I sensed your anger from earlier I was afraid that once you were done with them you would attack me."**. Ash was shocked to hear what she had said, she thought he would try and hurt her when he stoped those two pochers.**" But I was wrong you only used that anger to scare those hunters away, when you came to help me I saw the look in your eyes. That you have a good heart and kindness in you, when I saw the look in your eyes I knew that you would never hurt a pokemon, never."** "Well yeah, I mean I always treated Pokemon like they were people. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I did attack a pokemon with no reason." When she found that he treats her kind like equals, she knew that he is a kind hearted boy.

" Hey selena you still didn't answered my question, why did you kiss me?" He asked her once again. She knew he would ask her that again, so she decided to break the ice.**" Ash the reason why I kissed you is beacause, when you saved me from those men I had these strange feelings inside me. It took awhile to figure it out, then I finally realized what these feelings were. What I'm trying to say is, Ash I love you."**Selena said with tears in her eyes.

Ash was in a shocked state, the pokemon he had just rescured had told him that she loved him. I mean you what they say " Love at first sight" always gets ya at firts. **" I understand if you don't have the same feelings, but I couldn't stand it I had to tell you. I guess that you might want me to get out of you sight since you might not want me, but I just had to tell you in the morning I'll heading back to woods where I belong." **She said th him. Selena knew Ash might not want her bescause he might think its strange " A pokemon falling in love with a human" is strange.

What Selena didn't realize is that she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Ash with a small smile on his face." I think I might have a problem with you leaving Selena." Now it was Selena's turn to be confused, what did he mean by " I might have a problem with you leaving". Questions were buzzing inside her head wondering why would he say that.

" You see Selena when I saved you from those poachers, I to was feeling the same thing. I was wondering what that strange feeling was, but I finally realized that I also have the same feelings for you. Bottom line Selena what I'm trying to say is, I love you too Selena." Ash said with a smile. Selena suddenly felt a bolt of joy and happieness inside her, the boy had told her how he felt for her. He had returned his feelings for her, she was happier like no other.**" Oh, Ash"**. Before Ash had the chance to replay back, she captured his lips in a nother kiss only this time the boy had execpted it, and kissed her back.

Both Ash and Selena were in heaven, they finally told each other how they felt for each other. As they kissed Selena was shedding tears of joy, she had finally been excepted by the boy who rescued her from those men. Both Ash and Selena were unaware that they were being whatch by Pikachu who was awake the whole time. He had overheard they're conversation, and saw them kissed each other he knew they were in love with each other, but stood on the side lines just to the lovebirds alone, and went back to sleep.

What seemed like an hour, Ash and Selena broke the kiss for air and had a heavy blush on they're faces. " Wow now that was something, I mean I've been kissed before but never been kissed on the lips before!"** " If you think that kiss was good, I'll show a real kiss Ash."** Before he could ask her what she meant, she grabbed his head and brought him into a nother kiss. Only this time she stuck her tong in his mouth while kissing him.

Ash was suprised at this, selena was giving him a french kiss and he started to like it. Soon Ash closed his eyes, wraped his arms around her waist, and shoved his own toungue in her mouth, wich caused her to moan in happiness. Soon they both french kissed each other, and they loved it. While their toungues were battling for dominance their hand were exploring each others bodys. Soon Selena thought about taking it to the max, and pushed Ash on the ground with Selena on top of him, and started making out.

This make out session lasted for what seemed like eternity, they broke the kiss in need of air. They both stared at each others gaze and blushed a very heavy shade of red. " Wow, that was just...wow!" Ash was amazed that his lover had kissed him with such passion, Selena too was amazed as well from that make out session. The two leaned in to one a nother and gave a slow yet passionate kiss, for one lass time.

They soon broke the kiss and put their heads together,smiling at each other. "I love you Selena." Ash whispered.** " I love you too, Ash."** She replayed. Soon Ash started to yawn and looked at his watch, only to see that it was 2:29 in the morning. "Oh man! we've been up for hours don't you think?"** " Yes I believe we have been up too long."**Selena said while yawning as well. Ash saw how tired she was, then he just thought up an idea. " Hey Selena seeing how I don't have a extra sleeping bag, why don't sleep in it with huh?" Ash asked her. Selena was suprised at what he said _**'He actually ask to sleep with him, how nice of him'**_. She though in her head. Soon she decided to take his offer and sleep with him.** "Sure Ash, I would love to sleep with you my love."** Selena said with a blush.

Soon they both got back inside the tent, and Ash made some room for Selena to sleep with him, then they got inside the sleeping bag and snuggled into each other loving the warmth they giving off. "I can't wait until I introduce you to my friends Selena, especially my mom. She'll be happy to see you Selena."He said to her. **" I know I can't wait either."** "(Yawn) Well its time for bed anyway. Good night my beautiful flower maiden." Ash said to her. Selena was blushing hard when he called her his' beautiful flower maiden' so she decided to give him a nickname as well.** "Good night, my handsome aura knight"** She said.

Now it was Ash's turn to blush, but he soon got over the blush and gave her a small kiss on lips. "I love you selena."** "I love you too, Ash."**. Soon both trainer and pokemon soon fell asleep, with both of them each others arms. This was the beggining for Ash and Selena's love life, soon the world will soon follow and assure in a bright new future for them in ways they could not imagine.

**Epilogue comming soon.**


	2. Epilouge

**Epilouge.**

**10 years later.**

In a nice hot sunny day, people were out and about doing their regular business, and at the top of a hill. Stood a great big mansion, now this house belonged to a family of four. And at the top of the gate had the words: " Grand Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum." That's right this mansion belongs to Ash Ketchum, who has finally became a pokemon master. Not oly did he became a pokemon master, but he also became a gym leader of his own. right here in pallet town.

It has been 10 years since Ash won the sinnoh league championship, and finally fulfilled his dream. It was right then and there, that Ash decided to settle down and start a family of his own. We see Ash in his master bedroom sleeping as always, until the smell of cooking food woke him up, from his sleeping state. Ash slowly opened his eyes, sat straight up and yawned tiredly. " (Yawn.) Man morning already?" Ash said groggily. he then removed the blankets and sat at the edge of the bed. He got up and streatched, trying to get the kinks out. Now Ash wasn't the same 'dense' boy he was years ago. Now he's a full mature grown man, with a well built body and all.

Ash then went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and headed down stares to the kitchen. After he arrived he was greeted by the smell of food, he inhaled the sweet aroma of bacon eggs, sausace ham and fried pork. Which made his mouth water. " Mmmm, smelles good as always honey." Ash complimented. His wife who was cooking the food along with the other cheifs, turned around and faced her husband. " _**Why thank you dear. It always pleases me to know when your**_ **happy.**" Said his wife, who is Selena the Gardevior. Now Selena and Ash have been together ever since they first meet. When Ash saved her from poachers, amitted their feeling for eachother and traveled together.

Right after Ash win the sinnoh league, he introduced Selena to everyone including his mother. Right after that he somehow told them that, he and Selena were together as lovers. Now this put a shocker to everyone, since falling in love with a pokemon was against the law. But Ash told them that pokmon can be treated, more than just 'equals' he knew that their were probably people around the world, falling in love with their pokemon in secret. After that they knew that it was true, pokemon are more than just creatures, if a human does fall in love with a pokemon. Then they bee probably helping both species, evolving to lengths they can't imagine. And so the law of forbidding human/pokemon love, was no more. Humans and pokemon now have the right to have relationgships of their own now.

For Ash it pleased him, that he and his mate Selena can now be together. This also pleased Ash's mother Delia, for her son now has someone to love and to take care off. Soon both Ash and Selena were married and were officially husband and wife. Ash walked up to his wife and kissed. " I know babe, and I love you for it." Ash smiled at her, knowing that she too was happy to be with him. " Hey Selena, isn't about time to wake the birthday girl right about now?" Ash asked. Selena only giggled knowing that their daughter acts just like her father. " **_I know, she should be getting up for her first_**_ **day**._" She said. " _**Raichu would you be a dear, and go wake up syrena before she ends up** late._" She asked. The pokemon who she was talking to.

Was Pikachu, but ended up evolving into Raichu when their daughter was born. " Rai Raichu!" He said. Then bolted up the stares. Raichu then opened a door that led to Ash and Selena's daughter, Syrena Ketchum who is now 10 years old. Now Syrena wasn't like normal looking kids, after her mother gave birth to her. Syrena was born a hybrid, she has the looks of a human as well as the features of a Kirlia. She had light green hair, slightly pale skin two fan-like horns on her head. And had like skirt-like skin attached to her, because of her being part pokemon and all.

Raichu looked at the young halfbreed, then jumped on her bed in an attempt to wake her up. " Rai! Rai Rai! Chu Rai-chu Raichu! ( Come birthday girl get up. You don't want to be late for your first day of traviling do ya?)" Raid said to the sleeping girl. Syrena then mumbled and started to wake up, from Raichu's jumping. "Mmmmm Raichu? Why did you wake me up?" She asked rubbing her sleepy eyes. " I was dreaming that I was a pokemon master like daddy is."

" Rai rai ria chu, Raichu chu Raichu rai. ( I know, and that's why I woke you up. You don't want to be late to get your first pokemon right?)" He said. Then Syrena's eyes widen in realization, today is her 10th birthday, and to start her first pokemon travling. " Gah! That's right I was suppossed to get up and get ready!" She exclaimed. " Thanks for the wake up call Raichu!" She hollored from the bathroom, and head downstars. Raichu only shooked his head in amusment, knowing that Ash used to be like that when he was her age.

Soon food was already on the table, with Ash and Selena on it. While they were about to eat, they heard running feet coming their way. " Well, looks like she's up." Ash chuckled. " **_Looks like it dear,_ hehehe.**" Selena giggled. Soon after Syrena finally reached the table, fully dressed and all ready to start her trip. " Morning Mama! Morning Papa!" Syrena exclaimed. " Morning sweet heart." Ash said while giving her a morning hug. "**_ Good morning_ _Syrena_.**" Selena said. " Sorry I slept in, but I was having the most wonderful dream!" She said. " Oh yeah? Just what were you dreaming about princess? "Her father asked.

Syrena smiled knowing he would ask. " I dream't that I was the greastes pokemon master of all!" She exclaimed. " Far greater then you Papa." She said with pride. Ash looked at her, grinning a challenged smile. " Oh is that so huh?" He asked. " Yeah, that so Papa!" She said back. Both father and daughter glared at eachothers eyes, with lighting inbetween them and fire in the background. " **_Now, now you two. Behave_ _yourselves_.**" Selena said trying to break them up. " _**Syrena don't intimidate your father. You know how he**_ **_is._**"

" Yes Mama." Syrena said ashamed. " _**And honey, don't get her all riled up before she starts her journey. You'll teach her bad habits.**" _She said to Ash. " Yes dear." He said ashamed also. Then they all ate their food, and prepared for Syrena's big journey. Soon Syrena, her mother,father and her baby brother who is also a halfbreed like her. Stood outside with all of their friends, this was a big day for Syrena now she'll live up to the family name and follow in her father's footsteps.

Soon everyone was ready to see Syrena get her first pokemon, and set off on her journey. In the group of people were, her father's old friends. Misty Waterflower who is now a water pokemon master, Brock Stone who is now a doctor for both, human and pokemon. The Mayple siblings May who is top coordinator, and her brother Max who a well earned top scholar. Tracey Sketchit who is a great artist, Dawn bertzil a second top coordinator. Gary Oak who is like his grandfater a professor. And her grandmother Delia, they had all come to see Syrena off on her first quest.

Syrena smiled at the people, who she considered her family have arrived. Delia came up to her, and gave her granddaughter a big hug. " Oh, my little Syrena has grown up so fast." Delia cried with tears of joy and happiness. " Ah grandma, you knew this day would come. Anyway." Syrena stated. Delia only nodded. " I know honey." She said. Misty then came up and placed her hand on, her shoulder. " I just know that, you'll do good Syrena." Misty said. " Yeah, you look like a champ already!" Brock said giving her a thumbs up. Both May and Max nodded in aproval. " We know you'll succeed this, Syrena!" They both said in unision. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Syrena smiled at them, knowing that not matter what situation she's in. They'll alway watch her back.

" *Sniff* Thanks you guys, that means alot to me." Syrena said with tear of joy. Soon Gary Oak came up to her, with a case in his hands. " Syrena, you ready to choose your first pokemon?" He asked her. She nodded at him. " Yup, you bet I'm ready uncle Gary!" She exclaimed with excitment. Gary just shook his head in amusment. " Heh, you remind me of Ashy-boy when he was your age." He said. " Ok, now here's your choices Syrena." He opened the case, which revealed three pokeballs. Syrena picked one ball up, and released the pokemon. The pokemon turned out to be a Squrtile. Syrena picked the next one, and released another pokemon which turned out to be a Charmander.

Then she picked the last one out, and it turned out to be a Bulbasaur. Syrena looked at all three of them, and was pondering on who to choose. " Take your time Syrena." Dawn said assuring the young hybrid. Then Syrena had made her choice. " I pick... That one!" She said while pointing at the Charmander. The Charmander was very happy, that Syrena pick him. Syrena picked him up, and gave a big hug. " Welcome to the family now, Charmander." She said.

Soon Ash walked up to her, and patted her on the head. " Good choice Syrena. Now you ready for your journey?" He asked her. " Yes Papa, I'm ready." Syrena Said. Ash only smiled at her. " Good, right before you go. I want you to take this." He reached for something in his pocket, and pulled out a gym badge. Syrena lookd surprise, her father was handing her. Her first gym badge, which is her families gym badge. " Papa! Yor giving me, your gym badge?" Syrena asked. Ash chuckled at his surprise daughter. " Yes, of course I am. After all, this is your first gym badge after all." Ash stated.

Syrena smiled, and hugged her father for giving her a first gym badge. " Thank you Papa." Syrena thanked. Ash gave her another big hug, as well as her mother. This was their last moment to say goodbye to their daughter. " Well, I guess this is it then?" Syrena asked. " Goodbye Mama, Papa. I hope to see you again."

" **_Syrena honey, be safe on your journey. And try and call us, when you get the chance ok._**" Selena said with tears in her eyes. " Mmmm hmmm, I will Mama." Syrena said. " Good like princess, and remember what I've tought you ok." Ash said. Syrena nodded. " Don't worry Papa, I will." She assured her father. Then she turned to everyone and waved them goodbye. " Goodbye everyone! See ya soon!" Syrena said. " Good luck Syrena!" They said in unision. Right then and there, Syrena took off leaving for her first journey.

While watching from a distance, Ash along with Selena watched their young girl. Traveling on the road. " Ya know Sel, this reminds me of my first time. When I left for my journey." Ash stated. Selena nodded. " _**I know, and after what you've told me about your adventures. No doubt she'll encounter the same things, you did Ash.**_" Selena said. " I know, but she'll get through those dangers. Like I always do, and she'll make one heck of a pokemon mistress someday!" Ash said with pride.

And from that day, Syrena Ketchum was on her way. To be like her father, the next pokemon master.

**Well, there ya go. Just like I promised ya'll, the epilouge. Well see ya soon.**


End file.
